Luhan
by hhshunhan
Summary: Summary : Yang Luhan tahu dan seingat Luhan, laki-laki yang berada disampingnya adalah laki-laki yang sama, yang sukses membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping beberapa tahun silam. Dan bayangkan jika saat ini Luhan sedang bersama laki-laki itu dalam sebuah kamar dalam keadaan...naked.


"Yak Luhan cepatlah kita akan terlambat" pria jangkung dengan kemeja sewarna langit itu menggerutu menatap pria mungil yang kini masih sibuk menata rambutnya.

"Aish sebentar Yoda, aku akan kehilangan fans ku jika tidak berpenampilan sempurna" balas si pria mungil -Luhan- . Chanyeol -pria yang dipanggil Yoda itu- berdesis sebal. Hell, ini adalah hari pertamanya dan Luhan untuk masuk ke University. Dan Luhan si cantik yang mengaku dirinya manly benar-benar menyebalkan dipagi hari.

"Nah selesai. Kajja tampan kita berangkat" Luhan mendahului Chanyeol setelah memberi tepukan halus pada pipi sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol hanya menggeram dan mengikuti langkah si mungil didepannya.

Dua pasang kaki yang melangkah beriringan itu menghebohkan koridor kampus pagi ini. Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak tahu siapa mereka? Wu bersaudara. Kedua pria tampan dengan alis memikat, tatapan yang seakan menelanjangimu dalam satu kedipan, rahang tegas yang menggodamu untuk mengecupnya, dan jangan lupakan dada bidang yang sangat nyaman untukmu bersandar.

Teriakan-teriakan heboh gadis dan para pria submissive itu membuat kedua Wu itu mendengus.

"Kyaaa Sehun tampan jadilah pacarku"

"Sehunnie aku mau jadi uke mu"

"Kyaaa Kris aku rela berada dibawahmu jika kau mau diatasku"

"Kris penismu pasti perkasa"

Dan masih banyak berbagai jeritan tak tahu malu yang lainnya. Wu Yi Fan -Kris- dan Wu Shixun -Sehun- adalah dua pria pewaris Wu yang ketampanan wajahnya akan sangat sulit kau ungkapkan. Wajah dingin dan datar tanpa ekspresi itu adalah keistimewaan yang akan membuat bertekuk lutut bahkan rela mengangkang dengan lebar hanya dengan satu jentikan jari. Damn, mereka itu sangat hot. Dan selain hot, mereka itu..

"Pakai matamu bodoh"

...bermulut tajam. Itu, suara Sehun yang berdesis saat bertebarakan dengan bahu mungil beberapa saat lalu. Si mungil mendongak siap membalas desisan pria yang jauh lebih besar dari dirinya itu.

"Yak kau fikir kau...

Kalimat itu menggantung dengan mulut si mungil yang menganga. Sehun menatap si mungil itu dengan smirk mematikan miliknya.

" Xi Luhan kita bertemu lagi" ucapan itu membuat Luhan -si mungil- mengepalkan tangannya dengan wajah memerah. Sial, harusnya aku lari saja, batin Luhan.

"Luhannie kenapa meninggalkan..

Chanyeol menatap sekitarnya yang hening dengan aura mencekam.

..ku" Chanyeol menelan ludahnya saat melihat tatapan mematikan dari pria dihadapan Luhan. Oh mati aku, batin Chanyeol ngeri.

Luhan tanpa bersuara segera menarik tangan Chanyeol dan berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi hanha mengikuti langkah si mungil didepannya itu.

"Kris Hyung" suara berat Sehun membuat Kris mengangkat alisnya.

"I got him" smirk mengerikan itu jelas terlihat diwajah tampan keduanya. Oh tidak, ini mengerikan.

Chanyeol menggeram dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Nafasnya terengah. Kemeja putih miliknya sudah tak beraturan sekarang.

"Krish lebihh cepathh" Chanyeol mendesah frustasi saat Kris hanya menggerakkan miliknya dengan pelan didalam hole miliknya. Kris mendesis dan menyambar bibir milik Chanyeol.

Oh ini adalah satu minggu setelah insiden Luhan yang menabrak Sehun di koridor waktu itu. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya hingga saat Kris tibatiba menariknya beberapa saat lalu, ia hanya diam pasrah dan mengikuti Kris yang membawanya kedalam ruangan olahraga indoor milik kampus

Suara serak Chanyeol membuat Kris bergerak semakin brutal dibelakangnya. Chanyeol terus mendesah kuat sambil sesekali menarik rambut pirang Kris. Beberapa hentakan disusul dengan lenguhan keduanya membawa mereka ke akhir permainan mereka.

Nafas Chanyeol tersenggal. Kris tersenyum dengan tampan dan mengusap keringat di dahi Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol, kau milikku" Mutlak. Itu adalah keinginan dan perintah mutlak seorang Wu Yifan. Dan Chanyeol hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan lemah didalam dekapan Kris. Kris tersenyum setelahnya.

'Sial, kurasa aku benar-benar jatub dalam pesona si Yoda ini' batin Kris.

"Aishh Chanyeol-ah kau dimana" Luhan menggigit jarinya khawatir. Ini sudah pukul 5 sore dan Luhan belum menemukan sahabat tingginya itu. Matanya sesekali menatap layar smartphone miliknya dengan cemas.

"Luhan" suara itu membuat Luhan berbalik menatap pemilik suara. Oh God kesialan apalagi ini, batin Luhan.

"Wu berhentilah menggangguku. Dan katakan pada adik manjamu aku tidak akan mau menemuinya lagi. God, kenapa kalian sangat susah di beri tahu sih" kesal Luhan. Kris tersenyum miring dan mendekat pada Luhan, membuat Luhan menjauh dan menatap Kris was-was.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu mu kalau teman mata bulatmu itu berada ditempatku"

Mata bening Luhan membola sempurna dengan penuturan Kris. Tangannya mengepal dengan kuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Chanyeol-ku?" mata Luhan menatap nyalang pada Kris.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Ikutlah denganku dan bawa temanmu pulang" Luhan tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Wu dihadapannya ini. Yang Luhan ingat, setelah insiden ia bertabrakan dengan si Wu yang lainnya, kedua Wu ini terus mengganggu dirinya dan temannya.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu. Dan jika kau melakukan hal buruk pada temanku, aku akan membalas kalian Wu" Luhan berjalan mendahului Kris. Kris mengembangkan smirknya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan bius miliknya. Membius Luhan dari belakang dan membopong tubuh Luhan yang terkulai.

Langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat Kris mendengus sebal.

"Milikmu Sehunna, aku tidak suka menggendongnya. Hanya membuat tenagaku habis" Kris menyerahkan Luhan dalam gendongan Sehun. Sehun mengembangkan smirknya sesaat.

"Kau yang terbaik Hyung. Xie xie. Dan 'milikmu' sudah kuantar ke apartementmu" kata Sehun.

"Ya ya, aku pergi dulu" Kris segera meninggalkan Sehun yang kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sehun menggendong Luhan kedalam mobilnya dan segera melesat ke apartement mewah miliknya.

Luhan membuka matanya saat retinanya mengkap sinar matahari pag yang menyengat. Luhan menatap sekitarnya yang terasa asing. Dan, pinggangnya terasa berat. Luhan membulatkan matanya saat sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Lagipula, ini kamar siapa. Luhan segera menyingkirkan tangan besar itu dan berbalik menghadap pemiliknya. Matanya membola lucu.

Sehun, si pemilik tangan yang sudah terbangun lebih dulu memberikan kecupan kecil dibibir merah muda milik Luhan.

"Selamat pagi Xiao Lu" suara berat Sehun dan kecupan itu membuat Luhan segera bangkit dan menatap nyalang pada Sehun.

"YAK WU BRENGSEK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU? KENAPA AKU ADA DISINI BERSAMAMU. YAKK BRENGSEK KEMANA BAJUKU" Luhan memukul tubuh topless Sehun dengan membabi buta. Airmatanya mengalir karna emosinya yang memuncak. Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya acuh.

"Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun padamu. Aku hanya membawamu kekamarku, membuka bajumu tadinya ingin kupakaikan piyama tapi memelukmu dalam keadaan naked lebih ku suka, dan lagi aku hanya mengecup dan sedikit mencium bibirmu tadi malam" jelas Sehun. Luhan semakin menatap Sehun dengan geram.

"Kembalikan pakaianku brengsek. Dan biarkan aku pulang" Luhan membuang wajahnya. Sehun menatap tak suka dengan tindakan Luhan.

"Xiao Lu, tatap aku jika kau berbicara denganku" kata Sehun tajam.

"Aku akan muntah jika berbicara dengan melihat wajahmu. Cepat kembalikan pakaianku dan biarkan aku pulang Sehun. Aku tidak ingin berurusan lagi denganmu." Luhan berujar dengan bergetar. Yang Luhan tahu, dihadapannya saat ini adalah orang yang sama yang pernah membuatnya sakit dan jatuh dalam lubang terdalam hingga membuat Luhan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Luhan" Sehun menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya. Luhan menangis.

"Lepaskan aku Sehun" ujaran lirih itu membuat Sehun memejamkan matanya.

"Luhan, maafkan aku" Luhan menggeleng dengan lemah. Tangannya meremas dada Sehun yang basah karna airmatanya.

"Luhan, aku menyesal. Ku mohon maafkan aku. Aku akan bersujud sekarang jika kau mau aku melakukannya. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau memaafkanku Lu"


End file.
